battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Snake-People
The Snake-People race and humans are different. Not long after they are born, a secret technique is used to input the spirit of a snake-shaped Magic Beast into their body. As they grow older and their strength grows, this kind of spirit from a snake-shaped Magic Beast will gradually merge with them and eventually become one entity. After merging with a snake-shape spirit… when meeting a strong enemy, they will be able to summon forth an original form like this. When that happens, their strength rises tremendously. This is also the final card of the Snake-People. Appearance These creatures had a human head and body but at the area where the legs were supposed to be, they had a huge snake tail. As the snake tail swung about, it released a ‘chi chi’ sound that caused people to feel a chill. Description Half man, half snake creatures that possess a high level of intelligence. A snakemen would use a secret method to insert a snake-type magical beast's soul into their body shortly after their birth, during a crisis it will appear and allow the snakemen's power to rapidly increase. When the snakemen race's queen reaches the peak of Dou Huan, if they were lucky enough they will have a chance at a miraculous evolution. The evolved queen would be able to shapeshift into a human freely and her strength would also advance to that of a Dou Zong. The only setback is that the chance of success is almost zero and failure would result in the queen being burnt to ash. The Snakemen species also have their own type of language called the Snaketalk that only the people with the Snakemen blood can understand. Its almost impossible for a Snakemen and a human to have a child the only known exception thus far of this is Qing Ling. Snakemen and humans, discriminate against "half Snakemen, half human", and treat them like slaves. Snake-Women Perhaps it was the desert environment but these Snake-People women had very dark skin. Their slightly beautiful appearance accompanied by their uniquely rhombus shaped eyes caused people to feel a strange addiction and their seductive waists were like that of a water snake's. In the human world, whenever a Snake-Woman slave would perform an exotic dance, it was not uncommon to find some of the surrounding men that were watching and had weak mental strength, become erect and have their faces filled with humiliation. Members Four Great Elders * First Elder * Second Elder * Third Elder * Fourth Elder Leader * Queen Medusa Commanders * Hei Du * Mo Basi * Yue Mei Tribes Other than a few small tribes, there were a total of eight huge tribes among the Snake-People Race in the Tager Desert. They were the strongest among the Snake-People race and held high positions in the desert. Besides Queen Medusa, they did not acknowledge any other individual as their superior. The eight enormous groups ruled over different areas of the Tager Desert. * Mei Snake Tribe * Mo Snake Tribe * Yan Snake Tribe Trivia * In manhua they are called 'Snakemen'. * In areas near the Tager Desert, there would occasionally be human women who would have relations with Snake-People. According to logic, when a Snake-Person and a human are involved, it would usually not result in pregnancy. However, there could always be an exception to everything. A slight chance existed that women with relations to a Snake-Person could become pregnant and eventually give birth. Although a child would be born, this kind of baby with both human and Snake-People’s blood usually had difficulty living past two years of age. People like Qing Lin would be viewed as a curse by both the humans and the Snake-People. To live so many years, other than receiving more disdainful looks and ridicule, there did not seem to be anything else in her life. * They were given land near the Magic Beast Mountain Range by Jia Ma Empire because of the contributions in fight against the Chu Yun Empire, Mulan Empire and Luo Yan Empire. Gallery 11.jpg|Medusa (Queen) Yue Meid.jpg|Yue Mei Mo Ba Si.jpg|Mo Ba Si Yan ci.jpg|Yan Ci 8 Great Snakemen Leaders.jpg|5 Great Snakeman Leaders Category:Species Category:Snake-People